


Play Hard

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World), krexfexpex



Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [7]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Awkward situations, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/krexfexpex/pseuds/krexfexpex
Summary: Автор вдохновлялся заявкой с мультифеста: "Ваня Светло палит Рудбоя в недвусмысленной ситуации с неким ОМП (оригинальность обязательна, отношения Рудбоя с персонажем на усмотрение автора). Бар, толчок, бухло, бла бла. Рудбой на коленках (пожалуйста пожалуйста), но пусть ещё не совсем порнушно, чтобы не кринжить бедного Ваню С. Так вот, Ваня С. в дичайшем ахуе сливается осмыслять ситуацию, а уважаемый ОМП, несмотря на просьбы Рудбоя не лезть оно тебя сожрет все же доебывается до Вани С. в грубой форме, мол только попробуй растрепать и все такое..."
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Johnny Rudeboy/OC
Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894237
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Play Hard

Ваня делает последний глоток, встаёт и направляется в сторону толчка. На часах без десяти двенадцать, но в баре, кроме него, уже никого не осталось. Оно и понятно: вечер среды в кабаке проводят только идейные андеры с безнадежно проёбанной жизнью — такие, как он.

Впрочем, иногда подобным образом поступают и не подходящие под это определение люди — такие, как Рудбой, до недавнего времени сидевший за соседним столиком в компании какого-то незнакомого Ване мужика. Они свалили минут пять назад, после чего красноречивый взгляд бармена заставил Ваню оглянуться вокруг и осознать, что он — единственная помеха на пути того к заслуженному отдыху.

Толкая дверь туалета, Ваня думает, как максимально ёмко описать бухающего в середине недели Рудбоя (зажравшийся имперский подпевала? рэпер, озолотившийся на чужих рифмах?), и не сразу осмысляет открывшуюся перед ним картину.

Сначала он видит рудбоевский затылок. Рудбоевский затылок, на котором лежит чья-то рука. Находящийся на уровне пояса рудбоевский затылок, на котором лежит чья-то рука…

Да блядь!

Это не сон и не бред пьяного сознания: Рудбой стоит на коленях в общественном толчке перед мужиком, с которым пил, и смотрит на него снизу вверх. А мужик смотрит на Рудбоя сверху вниз, положив тому руку на затылок. А футболка мужика задрана почти до подбородка. А пальцы с гравировкой PLAY HARD лежат на ремне его джинсов…

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, я только поссать! — нарочито громко говорит Ваня и направляется к одному из писсуаров. Расстёгивает ширинку и ссыт — потому что за этим он, собственно, сюда и пришёл. За спиной слышится нервное копошение.

— Я, конечно, вхожу в туалеты без стука, но всегда полагал, что в общественных туалетах этим никого не удивишь! — Ваня сам не знает, зачем продолжает стебать горе-любовников. В конце концов, какое его дело, чем взрослые люди занимаются по обоюдному согласию?

Закончив свои дела и застегнув джинсы, он оборачивается — и упирается взглядом в грудь, обтянутую чёрной футболкой. Её обладатель сантиметров на десять выше него и существенно шире в плечах, так что Ваня чувствует себя так, будто его припёрли к писсуару шкафом.

— Дядь, тут человеку пройти нужно, — он пытается аккуратно обойти «шкаф» слева, но терпит поражение.

— Слышь, ты… — начинает быковать обладатель широкой груди. Ну почему все геи не могут быть тонкими-звонкими мальчиками?..

— Антон, не надо… — Рудбой стоит чуть поодаль и выглядит невероятно смущённым. Вообще говоря, он ненамного мельче этого чувака, но сейчас кажется почти птенчиком по сравнению с ним.

— Антон-гондон,  
Залил мозг тестостерон,  
Видел бы Оксимирон  
Пидорский аттракцион… — фристайл вылетает из Ваниного рта практически помимо его воли.

— Завали ебало! Сам ты гондон!

— Всегда выбираешь тех, кто не способен ни осознать глубину поэтической строки, ни оценить красоту панча, — с чернофутболочным говорить, очевидно, бесполезно, поэтому Ваня переключает внимание на Рудбоя. — Ценю в людях постоянство! — краем глаза он замечает, что лицо Антона багровеет. 

— Реально, отъебись от него. Я его знаю. Пойдём…

— Две минуты назад я хотел, чтобы он просто пообещал молчать о том, что видел. Но теперь я хочу, чтобы он извинился за свой грязный рот!

А вот это уже обидно. И речь, конечно, не о «грязном рте». Серьёзно, кто-то думает, что Ваня Светло станет трепаться о чужих сексуальных похождениях?

— Прости, дядь, но встроенная в мой глаз камера уже сделала пятьдесят фотографий того, что тут происходило, а встроенный в хуй передатчик отправил снимки журналистам. Завтра ждите репортажа на первой полосе Таймс. Сенсация! Бэк-эмси величайшего рэпера всех времён и народов берёт в рот в общественном туалете! — Ваня понятия не имеет, зачем всё это несёт, но не может не отметить, что реакция у Рудбоя отличная: тот успевает перехватить кулак своего ебаря буквально в сантиметре от Ваниной головы.

Дальше эти двое дерутся уже друг с другом. Вернее, Антон пытается то ли врезать Рудбою, то ли отпихнуть его, чтоб добраться до Вани, а Рудбой старается его удержать. В любом случае, они отлично справляются без Ваниного участия, и тот покидает сортир по-английски, забив на непомытые руки.

Приложение сообщает, что такси прибудет через десять минут. Подозревая, что эти двое могут закончить выяснение отношений быстрее, Ваня на всякий случай отходит от входа в бар.

Рудбой появляется в двери через пять минут. Оглядывается по сторонам, идёт в сторону Вани. Чёлка мокрая, на скуле припухлость, которая завтра превратится в большой синяк.

— Прости пожалуйста, — уровень смущения по-прежнему зашкаливает.

— Никаких проблем. Сила страсти твоего друга не успела меня поразить.

— Спасибо, — в голосе звучит нотка облегчения. — Ну и… я надеюсь… ты мог бы…

— Не рассказывать никому, что ты любишь сосать хуи в общественных толчках?

— Типа того, — всё-таки блондины прикольно краснеют. Из бара наконец вываливается Антон. Останавливается, глядя в их сторону, смотрит секунд пятнадцать и уходит в противоположном направлении.

— Публичный секс — не самый клёвый кинк для публичного человека.

— Это не мой. Я предлагал пойти в отель.

— А твои какие? — даже Слава не смог бы выкупить, всерьёз Ваня спрашивает или подъёбывает.

— А почему ты интересуешься? — настороженность в голосе смешана с любопытством.

— Хочу понять, есть ли шанс, что тебе отсосёт рэпер Охра, если ты не похож на гориллу ни внешностью, ни интеллектом, — тон Ваня не меняет. Ему нравится наблюдать, как люди выбирают, в каком ключе отвечать.

— Охра — нет. Он всегда сверху, — Рудбой принимает решение быстро и, судя по всему, говорит на полном серьёзе. 

Ваня едва не роняет сигарету. Да ёб твою мать! Ещё один с субличностями! Рудбой, заметив его реакцию, продолжает: 

— Я не псих. Просто разделяю в голове. И… если честно, никогда не сплю со знакомыми.

— Почему? — глупо продолжать отрицать, что разговор принял серьёзный оборот. К тому же Ване и вправду любопытно.

— Палево.

— А с левыми хуями из Хорнета, значит, не палево? — такси наконец подъезжает и останавливается у бара, мигая аварийкой. Ну да, парковаться тут запрещено.

— Я в Гриндре сижу. И если блокировать тех, кто просит прислать реальные фотки, то не палево.

— Хитро, — кивает Ваня. Реально классная схема: выставить настоящие фотографии и отсеивать опознавших. Молодец Охра. Или Рудбой, кто у них там за главного. — Но риск всё равно есть.

— А куда деваться? Ебаться-то хочется. А ты спалиться не боишься?

— Я… — по правде говоря, Ваня не то чтобы часто спит с мужиками. И приложениями не пользуется. Но Рудбою зачем об этом знать? — Мою узнаваемость с твоей не сравнить. И татух нет. А любое палево всегда можно списать на постиронию, которую никто не выкупил. Антихайп! — самое время сворачивать беседу и двигать к такси. Отказ в сексе всегда неприятен, даже если ты заранее знал, что не во вкусе потенциального партнера, и на Ваню накатывает хорошо знакомое ощущение собственной чмошности. Но предаваться ему при Рудбое он точно не планирует.

Однако стоит Ване сделать шаг в сторону машины, как ему заступают дорогу. Дежавю. Выражение лица Рудбоя, впрочем, с его действиями соотносится слабо: он снова смущён, хотя и не так сильно, как раньше; на губах — слабая и как будто неуверенная улыбка.

— У Джонни кинк на чокеры, — едва слышно произносит он. По шее, в которую Ваня немедленно вперивает взгляд, прокатывается кадык. — И он любит, когда ему кончают на лицо.

* * *

_«Упомянуть меня в твиттере наутро после ебли — оригинальный способ не палиться»_

_«#РУДБОЯНАБАТТЛЫ — ЭТО НЕ ПАЛЕВО»_

_«С какого хуя ты вообще про это вспомнил?»_

_«ХОЧУ С ТОБОЙ ЗАБАТТЛИТЬ. ПО ФАКТАМ»_

_«Тебя тогда Охра забаттлит. Тоже по фактам»_

_«ЗАБИЛИСЬ, ДЯДЬ»_


End file.
